


An Enchanting Slumber

by Rinoa11



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: "Ten days and nights of parties were almost unheard of amongst the other faerie courts but to Claude, the lord of the Golden Deer, it was something that came naturally. From his throne, Claude observed the party with great satisfaction. Until he heard a small bell in the distance, a gentle alarm to indicate an intruder, one of his traps had been sprung."Claude catches a beautiful human in one of his traps. Why are the traps there in the first place and what will he do with Lorenz?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	An Enchanting Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).

> Please see notes at the end for warnings! If any of the tags mentioned bother you then please click off and have a nice day.
> 
> If you're in for the ride, I hope you enjoy

The trees in the forest swayed in unison as the wild revelry unfolded for the tenth night in a row. The fae court hung banners of gold and white from the branches as balls of light twisted from to and fro. Magic glittered in the air and sparked at the vibrant energy that was caused by the many dancers that spun around, laughing and cheering to the cacophony of sound.

Ten days and nights of parties were almost unheard of amongst the other faerie courts but to Claude, the lord of the Golden Deer, it was something that came naturally. From his throne, Claude observed the party with great satisfaction. Until he heard a small bell in the distance, a gentle alarm to indicate an intruder, one of his traps had been sprung. Of course, he was a mighty hunter, renowned for his skill with a bow but he was not below using trickery and deception to get what he wanted. He quickly descended his throne, his crown of antlers and his golden mantle fading away as he wove his way through crowds like water, dodging anyone who would try to prevent him from reaching his goal.

At the edge of the forest on the side closest to a country manor belonging to some humans was where he came to a stop. The humans were hosting a party of their own in the high summer sunshine. He could hear the music and smell the food on the gentle breeze. However, what was most interesting to Claude was the quarry he had caught. Trapped his Faerie ring was the most beautiful young human man Claude had seen, a young lord by the name of Lorenz. Their eyes locked as Lorenz lifted his head to look at Claude with surprise and relieved smile as he lifted the red rose to his nose to inhale its scent before freezing and tumbling to the ground upon the bed of wildflowers Claude had cast there to soften his fall.

For years Claude had watched him grow up from the edge of the forest, blooming into a lovely rare beauty. Claude loved to play tricks on him whenever he ventured into the forest with his beloved horses, swinging branches in his eyes, appearing as various animals to try and spook him but Lorenz was never afraid. He treated his people with respect and kindness whenever he met them unknowingly. Marianne appeared to him as her bestial self, a frightening creature, injured by a hunter that had not meant to be in the forest. Lorenz did his best to treat her wounds, calming her and returning with food until she could gain the strength to stand. Claude would have stepped in if Marianne was in any danger but Lorenz had treated her with such kindness and love that most humans would not show Marianne in her truest form. Claude fell in love. From then on he allowed himself to be known to him, befriending him through the years. Try as he might to trick Lorenz into being trapped in the faewild, he never faltered. Lorenz was too clever, no matter his temptations, no matter what beautiful gifts or delicious food he offered he would never accept. And despite the countless balls he infiltrated to sweep him off his feet and into the forest Lorenz always saw through his attempts with a small chuckle and a wry smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

After everything that Claude did, his mischief didn’t stop Lorenz from indulging in Claude’s honest and loyal friendship. He spent hours listening to Lorenz as they sat by the pond as he fretted over his growing responsibilities. His need to prove himself to a father that sounded frankly terrible, a distantly sad mother and worst of all, an arranged marriage that would take Lorenz far away from the forest that loved him so. Claude understood that pain well, having been cast out from his first court to drift until he found his home with the Golden Deer. Something had to be done. Something drastic.

Claude approached the faerie ring where Lorenz lay collapsed, fast asleep, in a white shirt and breeches with flowers braided in his long lilac hair which was pinned back by a veil. In his left hand, rested the red rose with thorns that had pricked his finger which hosted a garish wedding ring, leaving a red stain on his otherwise pristine shirt and the silver ring. 

A sense of glee overcame Claude as he stepped into the circle to collect his prize. His plan had come together perfectly. The glee which turned to awe as he knelt down and touched Lorenz for the first time with his own fingers. A shiver coursed through him as his fingers carefully brushed at the silken locks, gently removing the veil, casting it to the floor. By human standards, Claude was too late, for Lorenz had just been married. Upon closer inspection of Lorenz’s face, he could see the tear tracks. Poor thing. But by Fae standards, Lorenz was still his for the taking but there was some work to do.

Claude scooped the sad bride into his arms to fly with him to his inner sanctum, a beautiful grove where they would not be disturbed. He gently laid Lorenz down on his bed and stopped to listen. His breathing was even and calm, the enchantment stuck. Claude carefully lifted Lorenz’s injured hand to his lips and kissed the pricked finger, lapping up the blood as he did so to heal the damage and to bind Lorenz to his world in one way. He removed the ring from his finger, letting it tumble to the floor before removing each piece of clothing from Lorenz’s body. All of it had to go. Each and every thread and flower until Lorenz lay naked as the day he was born in his bed. 

He was radiant. A true pale vision. Claude reached out to gently brush his lips with his fingers, drawing a sigh from Lorenz. They were pillowy soft, like petals from the roses he so loved. If Claude didn’t know better he would say that a magic spell had been cast upon him that compelled him to caress as much of Lorenz’s silken skin that he possibly could but no… it was only his own greedy desire. This was not part of the ritual but Claude couldn’t help but indulge just a little bit as his hands glided over rosy nipples, tweaking them to hear a sleepy whimper from Lorenz. Then lower to grasp his slender hips and envious thighs, born from years of horse riding. And his legs! Lorenz had the most beautiful legs he had ever borne witness to. They made him think of an elegant stream of milk being poured from a pitcher. Pale and never-ending. Claude felt like weeping with joy but he instead knelt between Lorenz’s luscious legs and gazed upon his cock. Elegant would be the only word to describe it as it rested there, soft against his thigh. His pubic hair was landscaped to the nth degree, just like every other part of Lorenz’s aesthetic. Claude blew a small gust of air upon the rosy head to watch it twitch in interest before brushing his fingers against the slender shaft. 

Claude stood to undress himself to his underthings before settling in next to Lorenz, his hand finding his cock once again. He wished to see Lorenz’s face up close as he brought him pleasure in his sleep. Slowly he started to stroke and pump his hand, using his magic to create a silky glide upon his skin. It was delightful the way that Lorenz sweetly gasped and shuddered as he toyed with him, occasionally brushing down to his balls to hold the warm globes in his hand for a squeeze before returning up to rub the blushing head. He used his other hand to stroke Lorenz’s silky hair, twisting the lilac strands between his fingers, indulging in the forbidden pleasure he had never been able to do before.

Just as he had hoped, Lorenz’s face was a picture of pure bliss as he watched tears gather like raindrops on the elegant fan of his eyelashes. His eyebrows scrunching cutely as he would softly cry out in a gently, barely there, breathy moan. In his hundreds of years, his lifetime of being alive, Claude had never witnessed such beauty. Lorenz must have had magic in his veins because before he could help it he was leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Lorenz’s eyelashes fluttered and his nose scrunched as he awoke to Claude with his hand carefully wrapped around his cock and his lips kissing his own. He had known that he would wake up in Claude’s home but not like this. He had never dreamed that he would be in the bed of a faerie lord being played with like he was a finely made musical instrument.

“Claude!!! Oh!!! Oh!!!” Lorenz cried as he grasped at Claude’s back, avoiding his wings as the orgasm hit him like a wave. He clung tightly as he spent all over Claude’s chest.

Claude leaned back and smiled down at Lorenz. “You weren’t supposed to wake up until I was finished…” he bashfully admitted as Lorenz collected himself in the afterglow. 

It didn’t take long before Lorenz gently sat up, smacking Claude firmly on the chest, pulling the bedsheets to himself, in an attempt to regain some modesty. “You are a scoundrel! But you saved me so I’ll give you that one but no more.” Lorenz turned his face away blushing the same rosy shade as his cockhead.

“You aren’t mad at me?” Claude asked in bafflement as he sat up, enchanting a bowl of water and a cloth to the bedside to clean his chest off before handing the cloth to Lorenz so that he may clean himself if he wished.

Lorenz took the cloth and cleaned himself up. He looked down and smiled a little. Claude felt his stomach swoop in both terror and enamourment. 

“No… I can’t say I am. I would have preferred to be awake for our proper celebration but I guess we shall have to withhold until the wedding night.”

Claude was dumbstruck. What did Lorenz mean? He just rescued him from an arranged marriage and spirited him away to the faewild. “But this  _ is  _ your wedding night…”

Lorenz leaned forward, his hair tumbling over his shoulder as he pulled the ring from his finger, and pressing it into Claude’s palm. “I mean _our_ wedding night, Claude.” 

“Oh… _our_ wedding night… Wait? Is this a proposal?” Claude felt his mind being spun every which way as Lorenz gently pushed him down onto the bed, towering above him elegantly.

“It’s not the way I would have originally liked to have done it” he mused as his slender fingers traced swirling paths through Claude’s chest hair before he tweaked a strand. “But your actions here have meant I am compelled to nudge things forward in the calendar slightly. Whatever that means here.”

“I accept!”

“Wonderful, so you have fallen into my trap! Now, let’s get back to this ritual then,” Lorenz murmured with a smile as he leaned down to claim Claude’s lips for his own in a searing kiss. If this was being trapped and therefore meant more kisses from Lorenz, then Claude did not mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!: Claude does strip and touch Lorenz in his sleep. Lorenz consented to the sleep but he didn't explicitly consent to the touching. It is implied that he is okay with it but it's not explicit. If this is something that bothers you then please don't read.


End file.
